FIG. 1 is an illustration of one type of roof truss 10 typically employed in the construction of roofs for single or multi-family homes. The truss 10 includes a plurality of bottom chords such as 12 and 14 which are joined end-to-end as at 16 with conventional nail connector plates 18 (e.g., 20 gauge ILS plates). These bottom chords 12,14 are often made of kiln dried (KD) Southern pine and may have rectangular cross-sectional nominal dimensions of two inches by four inches (2.times.4's). The bottom chords 12,14 extend continuously to define a floor joist 20 secured, in a conventional manner, to beams 22 distributed at prescribed intervals as required by governmental (e.g., county) code.
The upper extent of the truss 10 is defined by oppositely inclined rafters 24 and 26 joined at their upper ends with a nail connector plate 28 to define an apex 30 of the roof truss 10. The lower ends of the rafters 24 and 26 are respectively connected to opposite ends of the joist 20 with nail connector plates 32 to define left and right heels 34 and 36, respectively. Each rafter 24 and 26 is formed from top chord members 38 connected together with nail plates 39. These top chords 38 are often made of kiln dried (KD) Southern pine and may have rectangular cross-sectional nominal dimensions of two by six inches. Depending upon the loading requirements, either two by four or two by six lumber may be used, or other suitable dimensions, for the top and bottom chords 12, 14 and 38.
In the roof truss 10 of FIG. 1, four web members 40 and 42 interconnect the top chords 38 to the bottom chords 12,14 as is well known. A first pair of webs 42 may each be secured to apex 30 at their upper ends with the nail connector plate 28 and extend downwardly for connection to the floor joist 20 with nail connector plates 43. The second pair of chords 40 are respectively connected at their lower ends to the lower ends of the chords 42 and to the floor joists with the nail connector plates 43 and project upwardly for respective connection at their upper ends to the rafters 24 and 26 with nail plates 45 and at right angles thereto for smooth load transmission from top to bottom. These webs 40,42 may also be manufactured from two by four, two by six or other suitably dimensioned lumber kiln dried Southern pine.
A plurality of substantially identical roof trusses 10 (see, e.g., FIG. 2) are then mounted to the beam 222 at regularly spaced intervals. Continuous lateral support between the roof trusses 10 is provided in a known manner by means of plywood sheathing 48 secured to the upper surfaces of the top chord members 38. Properly spaced purlins (not shown) may be optionally provided between adjacent top chords 38 of adjacent trusses 10 to improve lateral bracing as appropriate. Roof paper and shingling (also not shown) is applied to the upper exposed surface of the plywood sheathing 48 to complete the roof. Insulation material 50 is typically disposed between the joists 20 of adjacent roof trusses 10 and drywall (not shown) is secured to the lower surfaces of the bottom chords 12,14 to define the ceiling in the upper level of the home.
The resulting attic space 52 defined between the joists 20 and the rafters 24,26 is typically accessed through an attic door 54 with a foldable stairway (not shown) mounted within the joist system 20 in a known manner. The homeowner and sometimes the builder will loosely place or secure sheets of plywood 56 or other lumber material on the top surfaces of the bottom chords 12,14 so that the attic space 52 may be used for storage. This tends to be an inefficient usage of the attic storage space 52 since the only conventionally available "shelf" storage surface is the attic floor defined by and between the joists 20. Often, items to be stored are strewn about the attic floor in a haphazard manner or more typically piled on top of each other immediately adjacent the attic door 54, making finding or relocating of stored objects very difficult if not impossible.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to more effectively utilize unfinished space within constructed buildings for storage purposes.
Another object is to increase the storage space within unfinished floor space of residential homes by allowing for easy installation of vertically spaced shelving mountable to portions of adjacent roof trusses.
Still a further object is to provide for vertically spaced fixed width shelving support units thereby being easily positionable between and mountable to opposing surfaces of portions of adjacent roof trusses which portions are provided at predetermined on-center (O.C.) spacing intervals.